Ripple Effect
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: A short origin story about my oc character


My name Ripple well my mutant name anyway my real name is Randall Robins I'm African American I'm 22 years old living in the x mansion with the x men.

I have the power of destortion manipulation i can destort many things space, time and the very laws of physics, beast said i was a omega level mutant.

My powers first activated when i was 13 I'll tell you everything.

**Flashback 2010 Salt lake city Utah**

It all started on a random Friday i got up from my bed and started my usual morning routine eating breakfast getting ready for school and everything i put on my blue jean jacket and jeans and new balance shoes and i went off to school.

Now i wasn't a very popular kid i did have a nice house and nice things but none of which made me noticeable i didn't have friends throughout my kindergarten and elementary school days and it was pretty much the same my first year in middle school. I was in a class of 14 students some were human and others were mutants which they got hated for but my troubles started at the end of the day i was walking across the street because i lived around the corner when a familiar voice called me.

"Hey Randy!" I turned around to see 3 boys all Caucasian and mean looking the middle one was the leader his name was Douglas Fassbender he bulled me all the time. "It seems like every time i go to a new school you're there too..weird." I nodded sarcastically Douglas chuckled then her swung at me but i ducked and punched him in the place that hurts the most and ran away. They gave chase i ran passed my house and into a deadend Douglas and his goons cornered me cracking their knuckles and chuckling then they charged at me i held up my hands in defense and that's when it happened a ripple like effect appeared in front of my hands and emanated a heat haze like effect causing the ground and the street behind Douglas to...i don't know how to describe it...it bent up in a 90 degree angle but nothing was destroyed almost like everything warped. Douglas was stunned as i was looking at him he was standing on the bent up side walk without falling like it was normal sidewalk then everything reverted to normal as the ripple effect stopped "youre...one of them?!"Douglas whimpered as he and the boys ran away i looked at my hands in fear.

I immediately ran home not telling my mom what happened i ran to my room and laid on my bed a closed my eyes praying what happened was a dream.

The next day i was outside thinking about what had happened until my mom called me "Randall there's a person here who wants to see you!" I came inside to the living room and saw a Red haired woman wearing a casual dress and high heels i sat on the couch next to her.

"I'll let you to talk."my mom said as she left out the door "hello Randall I'm Jean Gray,I'm a mutant just like you."she said in a motherly tone i was afraid she knew about my incident so i decided to play dumb. I shook my head and she chuckled.

"Don't deny it."Jean said but her mouth didn't move and it sounded like it was in my head i looked at her confused "I'm a telepathy i can read your mind."Jean grey said I panicked.

"it's ok dear you're amung a friend i teach at a place called the Xavier's School for the Gifted where you will be taught how to control your powers if you'll accept."Jean said i thought about it and i guess it wouldn't hurt to give this place a try.

I packed up my clothes and Me and Ms Gray flew to New York on a plane and we drove to a large manor "This is it Randall."Jean said i looked at the manor and i admit it was cool. We entered the building and i saw i don't know how many kids there some younger and older than me.

Then a woman with white hair and a guy with red glasses came up to us "Randall this ororo Munroe and scott summers."Jean said i shook their hands "Welcome."Ororo said me and Jean walked down a hallway and was greeted by a rugged man with a grey shirt and a weird haircut "Hey jeanie...who's this?"he asked looking at me.

"Logan this is Randall our new student."jean said he chuckled "Hope you survive bub." Jean slapped his chest "I'm just kidding jean."he said jean pulled me away. After a hour of walking and meeting everyone like Kitty pryde,Kurt Wagner and so on then jean lead me to a room where a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Hello Randall I'm professor Charles Xavier founder of this school,as you probably know I'm a telepath and so is Jean nut enough about us what's your gift?"he asked i didn't know so i shrugged my shoulders "why don't you show us."Jean said.

I was standing outside in a field behind the mansion Charles Xavier along with Jean grey and pretty much all the inhabitants gathered to watch there was also a blue furred thing named dr Hank McCoy his name was Beast. I looked at my hands and tried to figure out how to do what i did until the ripples appeared i pointed them at a tree and it started to twist and contort the tree in a unnatural way. Everyone gasped in awe "incredible."hank said. "Far out!"a girl named jubilee said excitedly Now lets see what i can really do i aimed both hands towards the sky and this time with cooler results the whole area turned upside down literally buildings twisted and turned street's turned into cubes or cylinders then i turned everything back to normal.

"Remarkable he can destort the very laws of physics."hank said scratching his chin "we will teach you everything to know about this Randall."Charles said. They trained me hard nonstop until i was able to understand and discover things i can do with my powers.

I was able to destort time and space create force fields and make my opponents hit themselves by sending there attacks back at them.

I made tons of friends even though i keep to myself my favorites are Rogue,Mrs pryde although she told me to call her Kitty, Gambit,Logan,Elixir,and Rachel summers.

When i turned 20 i was put on the X men team i even made my own suit

the suit design i stole from this guy named Clash he's a supervillian so i don't care I'll steal from any supervillian.

I made a few tweeks to it he had his name all over his suit so i excluded it from mine the ripple effect was cool in fact that's why i called myself Ripple,and i colored my suit blue and black. I also added the letter R to the left of the chest.

For a bad guy he sure knows how to make a cool suit.

**Flashback over**

Till this day I'm still going strong in fact I've beaten my share of villians and bounced from a few teams i was on the new mutants for a while then the fantastic 4 i briefly replaced the human torch when he mysteriously went missing and finally I'm an Avenger now Captain America asked me directly which is super awesome I love being a superhero.


End file.
